On the output side of the hypocycloid gear assembly, there is an output bearing that can be connected to a ram of a forming machine. Due to the hypocycloid gear assembly, the output drive—and thus a ram fastened thereto—moves linearly in a working direction. For example, a tool of the forming machine may be provided on the ram. Preferably, such a forming machine is disposed for forming blanks of metal, for example round blanks or cups, into hollow cylindrical bodies, for example, can bodies. Such a hollow cylindrical body has a bottom and a cylinder barrel surface.
For example, a drive device comprising a hypocycloid gear assembly for a forming machine has been known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,831 B2. The hypocycloid gear assembly comprises an annulus gear with internal toothing. The external toothing of a planetary gear meshes with the internal toothing of the annulus gear. The planetary gear is arranged so as to be rotatable about a planetary gear axis. In a manner radially offset relative to this planetary gear axis, there is a bearing that is connected to a piston rod. Diametrically opposite the bearing, relative to the planetary gear axis, there is provided a counter-weight on the planetary gear. A linear motion of a piston can be converted into a rotary motion via the hypocycloid gear assembly.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,635 describes a hypocycloid gear assembly for a forming machine. Therein, a rotating motion of a drive is converted into a linear motion of a push rod. The hypocycloid gear assembly comprises an annulus gear with internal toothing. A planetary gear is supported so as to be rotatable about a planetary gear axis and has external toothing meshing with the annulus gear. The pitch circle diameter of the planetary gear corresponds to the pitch circle radius of the annulus gear. An output bearing supporting a ram is provided on the planetary gear carrier. The planetary gear can be driven via an eccentric gear, said planetary gear rolling in the annulus gear. In doing so, the drive bearing moves linearly.